Sapphire
by Dryakon
Summary: A new girl transfers from her old school to a new school, because her father is a famous director. But little does she know, not everything is as it seems to be.
1. The New Girl

# The New Girl #  
The shining sun sparkled in the sky, as it kissed the grass, giving them the energy to grow green and healthy. White puffy clouds combined with one another, looking more softer than ever. A nice row of houses, perfectly built stood tall and sturdy.

A moving truck was set infront of three storied ball blue colored house. Machokes were coming in and out of it carrying furniture. A blue young and beautiful Gardevoir sat on the roof of the house.

She looked depressed.

*I can't believe I'm leaving all of a sudden, I'm gonna miss my friends here, Wiggles, Jessica, Mochy, and...Scizcar, the most popular guy in school* She blushed at the thought, but then became depressed again.

*If I would have know sooner, that I was moving, I would've told Scizar my feelings towards him* She took a look at herself, perfectly fine round ballistics B shaped, smooth legs, slim hips, everything seemed good.

*Maybe I can tell him, once me and-*

"Honey, we're leaving!" Her dad was calling her, who was a Alakazam.

"Coming!" The Psychic/Fairy Type (just rolling with the X and Y...curse you Game Freak) floated down from the roof. Her ballroom gown was raised in the air, so she pulled her gown down covering her womanhood.

Once she got down, the Alakazam saw a bit of redness in her eyes, he felt bad. "Honey, I know your having a hard time leaving this place, but-"

"Can...we just go, it pains me stay here longer" The Gardevoir got in her dads sports car, the doors lifted themselves up automatically.

*Sharey, how do I make our daughter happy again* He looked at the ocean sky. The wind brushed his mustache, then finally got into the car to see his daughter arms crossed. She resembled her beautiful mother who was, of course a Gardevoir.

He turned the car on, making it roar to life. The wing like doors closed, as soon as they did, the moving truck was on the move, they followed.

The Gardevoir watched as her childhood was zipping passed them, the tree's waved good bye to her with their branches, and she waved back.

*I won't forget this place, never* Tears started swelling up in her eyes, but they were held back for later, the Gardevoir tried to stay strong.

The Alakazam took a quick look at his daughter, to see tears breaching through her eyes. *I'm sorry Sapphire*

Sapphire saw someone familiar...it was Scizar with his friends and also with a...Delcatty? She was immediately enraged, they cuddled together and kissed each other on the mouth. The Gardevoir couldn't control herself, suddenly her eyes turned red and the Delcatty's clothes were torn off. Scizar's friends were so turned on that they snapped pictures with their phones.

The Normal Type covered her private parts, embarressed even her so called "boyfriend" was laughing. She ran off crying.

*Serves you right, bitch* Sapphire was made at her, and Scizar. She didn't care about this place anymore. Her father looked out her to see a smile.

*I wonder what made her happy* Whatever it was he was glad, something cheered his little girl up.

Hours passed as they drove to their new home, Sapphire counted cars, bored out her mind, it was a thing she and her mother would do...you know...before she died.

Sharey was a loving mother, she and her daughter Sapphire used to be poor, they would live off of leftovers from restaurant trashcans. They lived in a run down house with nothing sleep with, they would always snuggle together keeping each other warm.

That was all before the two, meet Alexander, he works for a popular and high stocked company, called "Pokeflix Studio's", which makes the greatest movies of all time. Sharey got a job, there as an actor for "Gyarados Wrath". She got the parts right, and stared in alot of other movies.

Alexander was the director most of the time, he was on almost every cover of the magazines, Sharey thanked Alexander for giving her the job and they began going out together, until finally he proposed to her. They became a family, Alexander was a great father to Sapphire, he would read her bedtime stories, and once put her in a movie. She was brilliant.

All was good, until Sharey was tricked. The Gardevoir was given a letter supposely from her husband, to meet her by the docks. She waited, but he never came. An Assassin, who was a Weavile, came in a placed a bag over her head, and tied her up to a boulder, tossing the Psychic/Fairy Type into the water, drowning the poor woman. (You don't really expect me to give them, guns or knives...do you?)

Alexander and Sapphire moved away, trying to escape the tragedy. At some points Sapphire would remember Sharey at night, crying herself to sleep. The two didn't want to live in a fancy home, just to draw unwanted attention. They moved away again, which was now, because his company moved to a hotspot.

After a few more hours, Alexander say a sign up ahead. *Arceus Springs* His daughter was sleeping.

*Its time to make some new memorise* He thought.

The two vehicles approached their new home, their new future, their new lives. The area was nice and beautiful, like it was on the computer. It was even better in person. He couldn't let his daughter miss out on this, so Alexander reached into her mind.

*Hey, wake up sweety, we're here*

She woke up, rubbing her eyes, Sapphire looked around the car windows admiring the beauty and awe of the place. A park with green healthy trees waved at them, welcoming the two. A fountain with a Seel spewed out water from its mouth. Cobblestone walkways were in all directions, leding to a giant lake, where Magikarps hopped in and out. Besides the park were skyscrapers, expensive malls, fancy restaurants, a gym for all the Fighting Types, etc.

"What do you think" Her father asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Its great, I think I'm gonna-"

A Lucario got in the sports car way, getting hit by his torso. He placed his forepaw in the car standing up.

"Sorry, my apologizes-"

"Get back here! You jackel freak!" A Granbull shouted out. He ran as fast as he could, but his huge jaws slowly the man down.

The Lucario tried running away, his torso didn't allow him so he limped. Alexander didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to leave the Lucario helpless.

"Get in boy!" Alexander shouted at the injured Lucario. The Steel/Fighting Type looked at the Alakazam, and nodded. The Granbull was coming in fast down, since he dipped his jaws downward gaining speed.

The Alakazam got out of the car, pulling his chair forward to let the Lucario, get in the back, he got back in speeding off ahead of the moving truck. Barley in time to lose the Normal Type.

"Sapphire, will you please attend to the Lucario's wound" Alexander asked focused on the road. His daughter looked from him to the mysterious Lucario.

*We don't even know this guy, he could be a murder-*

The Lucario grasped his torso tightly, it didn't hurt that bad, but was also purple..  
She looked at the strangers eyes, and then at his torso. *Fine* She got to the back seat, placing her hands on his injury. The Gardevoir let loose a pink energy, making the purple bruise fade away. He sighed.

"Thank you, Sapphire, I'am in your debt" He said.

She just nodded going back to the front, she didn't know this guy, so who could trust him, until he told what happened.

"Where do you live..." Alexander waited for his name.

"Jason, I live around here, just a couple more blocks down, by a big mansion, you can't miss it" Jason took a good look at Sapphires dad, and immediately knew who he was, but didn't answer.

"Mansion? That mansion wouldn't happen to be gold colored would it?" The director asked with amazement.

"Yes, why?"

"Thats where we're living at! Looks like we're both going to the exact same place" Alex patted the young man on the shoulder, while the Gardevoirs jaw fell down.

"We're moving into a mansion, but won't that draw attention!" She looked at the Lucario who didn't act at all excited. "Do you know who my father is?"

"Yes, famous director, I'm not THAT thrilled to be riding with him, so don't worry, I won't tell" Jason placed a finger on his heart, making a X swearing he wouldn't. She turned away sighing.

After a while they finally reached their destination. The golden mansion sparkled as the sun beated down on it. They drove through the gates meeting their glorious luxury home. It was at least as big as a football field with the endzones. There was alot of parking spaces.

"W-We're living here, its too noticeable" Gardevoir was starting to feel unsafe.

"Don't worry we're having security around the house" Her dad told her. She felt safe again just then. Jason took a good look at the house, he never got to see it up close, only from a far distance.

"I think, I should get going, thanks for the ride" Jason said to them both. Alexander shook hands with him and got out of the car, pulling his seat forward Jason got out. The moving truck came through the gates parking next to them.

"Why don't you stay and help" The Alakazam said clapping him on the shoulders.

"Sure, anything to repay the favor" The justice Pokemon bowed, and the back of the truck opened up, Machokes were already coming out with furniture over their shoulders. Alexander rushed up to the mansion doors opening them up. Sapphire used her psychic powers to help out.

When they got in the house, everything was exactly what Sapphire expected, the lobby had two staircases on each side with red carpets on them, along with a golden hand rail. Blue couches were on each side of the walls, which were made out of glass with water flowing down. A hallway went down between the two staircases along with two other hallways on both sides. (I'm not gonna say anymore, you get the picture of what it should look like).

Back and forth they all went, the Machokes were never exhausted, they were gaining more muscle. When everyone was done, Sapphires dad paid the helpers. Since there were six of them, he paid $2,000 each. The Fighting Types were happy and told them if him if he ever needed help with anything else, they would come back to help free of charge.

Jason planned on leaving just then, as he walked to the front door, but Alexander caught him by the shoulder.

"How about you rest here for a while, before you walk home and tell us what happened back there" The Alakazam told him with a smile. Jason looked at Sapphire who wanted know really madly.

"Ok" He looked for a place to sit, the lobby was way to big, so he found a table in the middle of the room and sat on a chair. The others sat down as well.

Jason tried searching for the right words. "...you see...gah I-I...oh boy" He was shaking now.

"Look if you don't want to talk about it, its ok we can just-"

"No yous need to know, actually Alexander you shouldn't have saved me, because...I stole food from that man" The Lucario bit his tongue waiting for them to kick him out.

"You stole food? But why-"

"Because I'm a street rat, thats why, I don't have a home, I never...ever got to see my parents" Jason was staying strong fighting the tears, Sapphire was astonished.

*I'm not the only one* She thought.

"My boy, did you ever go to a-"

"An orphanage, yes I was picked by a family, they took care of me and one day when, while I roaming the house at night. My so called "parents" were talking about who my real parents were, of course my mother had to be a Lucario, but my dad...thats when I ran away to look for them. I evolved into a Lucario, years went by and I still haven't had any luck!" Jason slammed his fist down on the table, slight chipping a piece of wood off. Sapphire and her dad flinched.

"...although I do go to school, don't tell anyone, but I had a friend of mine hack into the schools student files and inlisted my name and some fake information" The Lucario looked down at the glossy floor, looking at his own reflection.

Alexander was just as speechless as his daughter. They didn't know what to say, they let a thief into their house.

"So yea, yous can kick me out, now that you two know the truth" He got up from his chair, walking towards the door slamming it shut on the way out.

"...father...what do you think of him" She asked astonished about what he said.

"That he's had a rough life, I can't imagine how he survived all those years on his own, without getting caught...lets get some rest, for now" The Alakazam walked away upstairs to his room, with the luggage.

*He's just like me, only he never had any real parents*

The two slept in their seperate rooms, each one as equal in luxury. The Gardevoir was having a nightmare.

She was dreaming of an orphanage with a thousand small Pokemon, playing with each other. Then she saw a Riolu standing in a corner, he looked sad, so Sapphire walked towards the Fighting Type.

"Jason? Is that you-"

"Do you know where my parents are?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, no but-"

"Get lost then! Come back when you do find them!" The boy ran away crying. Sapphire chased after him, but it seemed like the faster she ran, the farther he went.

Everything around them changed, she was in expensive clothes with an umbrella, now by a mall, it was raining.

*How did I-*

"Get outta here kid!" A Lucario was kicked out of a grocery store, he landed flat on his belly all bruised up. Jason got up slowly, then a car went by splashing a puddle of mud in his face. The rain beated down on him, stinging the purple bruise marks.

"I-I...can't g-give up" He told himself, the Lucario stood up on his toes. Sapphire tried walking over to him, but her legs were somehow stuck to the floor. A Cacturne and Toxicroak appeared from an alley.

"Hey you got my money" The Grass/Dark Type asked readying his needles in case he didn't have it.

"Look Keith, I don't have-"

He swung his arm at the Lucario, its needles extended glowing green. Jason was slammed to the ground again. He was angry now, Jason was tired of being pushed around now. He ignored the pain and stood right back up.

"Look kid, if you don't have my money by tomorrow I'll-"

Jason grabbed his green arm avoiding the needles and tossed him at an incoming car. The Cacturne smashed through a car window making it skid off the road and into a lightpost. The driver got out, just in time to see the car go up in flames. Keith flew into the air, and landed back on earth. The Toxicroak looked from Keith to Jason, he ran to his partners side not wanting to deal with the Lucario.

*Oh my Arceus, he just-* The Cacturne looked at Jason with fear, his skin was burned, the ambulance came and got the man on a stretcher. Jason didn't dare to look at him.

"No one will push me around anymore" The Aura Pokemon told himself and walked towards the Gardevoir, he phased right through her body like she wasn't even there.

*This must be his past, its so...ghetto* She thought.

Everywhere around her started to fade away, until it was all black. After that, the nightmare went away, amd she slept without trouble.

The night went by fast, sunshine seeped through her windows basketing on her face. Sapphires eyes fluttered open only to be blinded. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed, into usual gowns, which were like the same. *Luckly I don't have to go to school, until next week* That made her happy. When she came downstairs her father was reading todays newspaper. "Crossword puzzles again?" She asked smirking.

"Already finished it, took like 10 seconds...aren't you supposed to be in school?" He slightly pulled his mustache.

"School starts next week for me, not today remember?" Her heart was racing.

"No, every student is to attend school, no matter what the case, so..." He grabbed her backpack by the front door, her supplies were already in it.

"You can't be serious, you mean I'm...late!" She snatched it off of him, and quickly pulled the door open.

*No this has to be a mistake, it can't be today* As soon as she walked down the steps, her father called her out.

"Take the car!" He threw the keys to her with using telekinesis. She caught them and thanked him.

*Ok, you can drive Sapphire, you can drive* She kept telling herself. Alexander didn't really care if she broke it, he could always buy another.

She knew exactly where the school was, so it wasn't hard. Traffic slowed her down making her anxious to get to her high school. First year of being a senior.

When she finally made it, the parking lot looked filled, there was like no spot to park. There was a tight squeeze she could fit through, so she took the risk. Slowly she parked between two trucks and got out. The school was bigger than her house, like two football fields bigger. The three legendary guardians Raikou, Entei, and Suicune stood tall and proud infront of the school as statues. One foot of each of them remained pure gold, students who touched them would have luck for the school day, she would sure need it. Rose bushes surrounded the beautiful school along with a giant wishing fountain. (Need I say more about this school?)

*Wow, first day here and I'm already late...perfect*

She touched the Suicunes gold foot for luck, not that she needed it or anything, then walked in. To here suprise, the hallways were empty, the Pokemon must be in their classes.

The first thing Sapphire did was go to the office for her student ID, the principle was a Wigglytuff, he was munching on apples left and right. The man wore a red and green tie. His name was .

"So your name is Sapphire _, huh, you seem a little late, whys that?" He picked her ID from the machine, and clipped it on a chain.

She took it and said. "Family matters, really..." The Gardevoir slowly rose from her seat, he wasn't even listening because the apples were talking to him.

*Weird, my father sends me to one of the top 10 schools and this is my principle* She quickly flew and went to her council to get her first trimester schedule, who was a Exploud, the man was LOUD.

"ALRIGHT, HERE IS YOUR SCHEDULE, COME BACK IF YOU NEED HELP WITH ANYTHING ELSE!" shouted out.

She had her hands on her ears the whole time, the Gardevoir gave a quick nod and left immediately. Again she was in the hallways, which were still empty.

Taking one quick look at the clock, made the Psychic/Fairy Type jump.

*11:23 AM* This made her heart stomp for a sec.

*No, I have to go to class now, I'm gonna get embarressed infront of all the class...why couldn't I have known sooner* She slowly walked to her class, which was in Rm 315 Science.

When she approached the door, she took a quick look through the glass window on the door.

*I can't do this, but...I have too* She gripped the door handle, knees shaking, after a deep breath and some confidence, the Gardevoir pulled it open. The sounds of gossip in the room stopped, all eyes were upon her now. She clutched her backpack straps firmly, biting the back of her tongue, Sapphire spoke.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sapphire _. She bowed and looked around. Her teacher was an Ariados, and the arachnid walked over, tapping the floor.

"Hello sweety, I'm nice to meet you, why don't you sit...-" She looked for an empty sit, there was one by a Sawk, Jynx, Sandslash, and... "Why don't you sit by Grover" She pointed a sharp leg at a Grovyle who sat by a window. The guy was skinny, but not that skinny because thats how Grovyles are...silent and deadly.

Red bullseye targets were now on the Grass Types head, every guy in the room was glaring at the lucky one. She took her seat by him, and was given a textbook. Sapphire looked at Grover, who looked to be grinding his teeth on the inside of his mouth. He was nervous.

"Ok since Sapphire is new here, she won't be taking the test today" Arya said smiling at her, she smiled back.

The class groaned.

"Oh, come on don't be like that everyone...besides...you all remember what happened to Trevor...don't yous" The Bug/Poison Type looked at the ceiling and so did everyone else.

*What kind of teacher does this* Sapphire was looking at wrapped up cocoon, it was still moving, whatever was inside it, the person was screaming for help.

"Don't worry he'll get out later, but lets get back to the test shall we" The teacher started passing out test sheets from person to person. Everything was quiet.

Grover was just on the last question, the test just started and he was already on the back of the sheet filling out the last multiple choice question. He set his pencil down and flattened his head down.

*Smart* She thought, then looked around to see that the others were still taking the test, some seemed to be struggling, some were copying off of others. The Gardevoir shook her head.

After a while, half the students in class were done, as for the other half...not so good.

Sapphire had her head layed on the desk, until something landed on her legs. She looked down to see a paper airplane. The Gardevoir picked it up stretching it out into a paper.

*Turn around* Was what it said. She did and regretted what her eyes saw. A Zangoose had a dozen pencils wrapped up in a rubber band, and he was putting sticking it in and out of his mouth rapidly fast, trying to please her.

Sapphire quickly turned back around, mad. *Assholes*

When the test was over, it was time to go the Gardevoir quickly got out of her seat strolling to the door, when suddenly...

"Hey Grover, why don't we switch spots tomorrow, I would like sit right next to that hot...slim...sexy babe, she's too good for your stuff" The Zangoose said.

The Grovyle ignored him as he tried walking away, but the Normal Type slammed his books down to the floor. Grover got down picking them up.

"How pathetic" The Zangoose kicked Grover and he flew to the back of wall. He groaned from the pain.

"Now I ask you again, lets-"

Sapphire tossed the Zangoose like a ragdoll at the ceiling knocking the cocoon off and landing on the floor. Luckly since the cocoon hardened, it cracked freeing the Pokemon from inside.

"I'M FREE!" A Lickitung shouted out of joy. He turned to Sapphire.

"Thank you missy, how may I repay you" He kneeled done awaiting her request.

*What is this school* She thought. "...just...take care of this buffoon" Sapphire pointed at the bully. The little Lickitung turned towards the Zangoose who got up smirking.

"What are you gonna do to me, lick me to death" He started laughing, and the Lickitung smiled. His tongue shot out enveloping the bully and started simultaneously smashing the poor guy everywhere. Lucky they were the only ones in the class.

"We should...get out of here..." Sapphire said helping the Grass Type to his feet, they made a break for the door to hear the screams of the bully being beaten to a pulp.

*Wow, first day of school and everythings going mad, what is the world coming to*

Authors Note: Hello everyone this is Joseph here again, I have been thinking about writing another story besides The Path to Destiny, which is coming along great, but I'm not to sure about this one though. The reason why is because I'm not sure if I can continue writing them both at the same time, I don't want to keep yous waiting to long.

So I'm gonna randomly do chapters of each story, but don't worry there will be updates time to time from each story.

This is Joseph here saying good day, and I will see yous in the next chapter...or the next chapter of The Path to Destiny. :/


	2. Spoiled

# 2 #  
Sapphire and Grover were walking as far away from classroom. Trevor, who was the guy in the cocoon, was wrecking havoc on the poor Zangoose.

*What is this world coming to* She thought, then looked at her schedule, Grover was still with her, he was looking agitated.

The Gardevoir saw that it was lunch. She turned to the Grass Type smiling. Grover gave a crooked smile back.

"Hey, Grover do you know where the lunchroom is, look if you got to get to class, its ok I-"

"N-No i-its no burden at all, I-I'll-" He facepalmed himself, and she giggled. He looked up and walked away waving his hand for her to follow.

"Your shy, whys that?" She asked catching up.

"I, uh just like...quietness, thats all, I'm not anti-social or anything! I just don't like talking to stra...ng...ers" His voice died out.

"So I'm a stranger to you, hmm" Sapphire gave a puppy dog face.

"No, your not, your cool" He said quickly, his body was getting hotter with embarressment.

"Just kidding, you know what, your gonna be my first friend here ok" She hugged him holding her books, and making him drop his. He was blushing. Alot of high schoolers were staring at Grover, how cool he suddenly became. She let go and saw his books on the floor, picking them up with her mind.

"Here you go, now wheres the cafeteria, new friend" She asked making him happier than ever.

They walked a little bit farther down the hall, then made a turn, showing two wide and large doors. Voices leaked through them.

"Here we are" Grover opened the door for her and she walked in. Tables were in the middle of circle shaped couches. Roselia's served lunch, a group of Eevee evolution's sat with each other.

"Well, I have to be going S-Sapphire, I'll...see you later I guess?" Grover said slowly walking away, waiting for a reply.

"Maybe if we have another period together, thanks for showing me the way" Sapphire waved at him and he walked away blushing.

She decided not to get lunch, even though she could get it for free. The Gardevoir looked for a place to sit down at. There were no empty tables, so she had to sit with a random group of people.

Male Pokemon kept looking at her, glaring at either her hips, or breasts which were guarded by the gown, but they could imagine what they would look like.

*Perverts*

Then she saw someone noticeable, someone familiar.

Jason.

The Lucario was sitting down with a female Zoroark. The two were reading books. The Zoroark wore a black shirt to go along with her grey fur. Her red hair was finely brushed back. Jason just wore a blue shirt retracting his chest spike, along with his blue shorts.

The Psychic/Fairy Type was just about to go sit with him, until the Eevee sisters started walking over to her.

"Hey, girl, we just noticed that you were new here, and that every other guy has been staring at you for quite a long time" A Leafeon said, then blew a kiss at a random guy.

"Uh, yea I'm new here, kinda nervous though, and yes I have been getting looks from other guys, it was nice meeting yous" Sapphire took her hand out and the Grass Type shook it.

"Well..." She waited for the new girls name.

"Sapphire"

"Awe, Sapphire thats a pretty name, for someone as beautiful as yourself" A Vaporeon said complimenting her.

"Thanks and whats you and your sisters names" Sapphire pushed her blue hair back, smiling.

"Well I'm Vanessa" The Water Type introduced herself. "This is Teresa" She pointed at the Leafeon. "Flannery" Then at the Flareon. "Sophie" Glaceon. "Rose" Sylveon. "Jade" Umbreon. "Casey" Jolteon. Samantha. Eevee, and finally " Samantha" Espeon. They all waved at Sapphire.

"Hello...everyone?" She was amazed that all of them were there, all evolutions.

"Well, I'm gonna go sit-"

"Why don't you come sit with us, at the cool table, you'll fit in great!" Rose said wrapping her ribbons around herself.

"I was kinda thinking..." Sapphire turned her head towards Jason and the Zoroark. The popular girls looked at who she staring at, and they made disgusted faces.

"You wanna sit with...them? Street rat, and goth girl?" Flannery said, then started making throw up sounds.

"Uh, whats wrong with sitting by them, their no different from us?"

"But he's poor, not to mention the fact that he doesn't have any parents, how did that guy even get in here, and...how do you know him.?" Vanessa started flapping her mermaid tail on the floor violently.

"...I...uh...saw him, and heard rumors about the guy thats all" She told them, and they nodded.

"Sweety, we would love to have you share our popularity, the offer stands, but if you sit by him or even talk to him, the offer will end" Jade said making her yellow ring, glow red.

"Well-* She took a look at Jason. He was still reading his book. "-I guess I'm gonna sit by them, thanks for the offer though" Sapphire told them, smiling and their faces turned as red as a tomatoe.

She walked to their table, and Jason looked up. He looked back down to his words, then back at her with a suprised expression. The Dark Type turned to see who he was looking at.

"Hey, Jason, I didn't know you went to this school" Sapphire said seating next to his friend, who trying to tell if she could be trusted or not.

The Fighting/Steel and Dark Type remained quiet, books face down.

"So...whats your name" She asked Jasons friend.

"Are you just here to mess with us or-"

"Victoria, shes cool, don't worry, this is the girl that healed my bruise, sorry Sapphire, but she could get defensive at sometimes" Jason eyed the fox, who calmed down.

"I'm sorry, its just that people keep teasing with us and all" Victoria looked around to see the Eeveelution sisters staring at them, and a dozen other people. "Its ok, people used to mess with me at my old school, just because of my appearance, bunch of assholes they were"

"I think your attracting to much attention here, Sapphire..." Jason said pointing everywhere.

"...should I move or-"

"Hey everyone look! New girl is sitting with the losers!" Samantha shouted all around, high schoolers stared at Sapphire not saying a word.

"Shes sitting with the street rat!" The girl added, but still no one laughed. "Whats going on, no ones laughing now that I'm here" The new girl whispered at Jason.

"I don't know" He whispered back.

The Gardevoir got up, now becoming the center of attention. "Listen everyone, they may be losers to yous, but they are just as equal as they are to yous in my eyes! Sure Jason may not have any parents, he made it here right through hard work, and good effort!" She lied at the end.

The whole cafeteria just blinked at her, not saying anything, until...someone started clapping, then two, no three, twenty? No the whole cafeteria, everyone cheered at her speech, how she stood up for the so called "losers", the eeveelution sisters were shocked. They tried making fun of her, but it backfired.

"JASON AND VICTORIA! JASON AND VICTORIA! JASON AND VICTORIA!" The crowd started shouting out, the Fighting/Steel and Dark Type were pulled from their seats and they were lifted in the air like emperors.

"T-This can't be! Their supposed to be made fun at, not...GAH!" Samantha ran out frustrated, along with her sisters, the crowd kept going until the bell rang.

The two were brought down to the floor, they didn't know how to react anymore. Jason looked at the Psychic/Fairy Type and made a smile, so did Victoria.

"So...no one will be bothering you two anymore so-"

The two hugged Sapphire at the same time avoiding the red spike between her breasts, Jasons chest spike was still retracted, she slowly wrapped her arms around the two, happy that she made them happy.

"Thank you for standing up to us Sapphire, we are in your debt" Victoria said releasing from the hug, and so did Jason.

"Your both welcome, now lets get to our classes, first day here and everythings going wacko" Sapphire said twirling a finger at her head. They laughed grabbing their books.

Sapphire was in fourth period now, she skipped her first two since she was late. Her class right was art, her favorite even though a Smeargle would always show off.

While she was painting a plain biome, a group of male guys were around someones painting laughing and taking pictures from their phones. She had to know what it was, so she quietly snuck behind a painting stand.

*This school is just to wrong* She saw a Sableye painting a portrat of her without the gown on. The Gardevoir was so mad, that her rage got the best of her. Canisters of paint were thrown at them, some of them weren't even open so their weight crushed the guys bones. Those that were open were making them into pretty rainbow colored people. Paintbrushes flew from person to person sketching girly designs, but the oil paints...good luck getting that off.

Sapphire acted like it wasn't her fault, so she went back to painting, like nothing ever happened, the Smeargle was the only one not interested in their work, even though it was good, it was bad.

She started to think he respected her, so the Gardevoir walked over to see what he was painting. It was a portrat of a group guys getting attacked by paints.

"Nice" She said impressed at how quickly the little guy drew it. He smiled and looked from the rainbow monsters then at his painting.

"Well I could never do a better job than that" He said.

They laughed and became quick friends. After class she had to go to her final period. She looked at her schedule and stopped in her tracks.

*Gym* She didn't like gym, she would always overpower her opponents, and it wasn't fair, Sapphire never liked battling unless nessecary.

The new girl asked a female Marill for direction and she showed her the way, which was on the third floor, then the escorter left. She gulped and walked in.

Like every other gym, there was a battleground, rows of benches were lined up from the floor to the wall looking like a slope. Jason, Grover,Victoria, and Trevor were all there in the exact period. She was glad to have all her new found friends in the same period.

The four waved at her, and she waved at them back.

Sapphire sat in the middle row seperating them. She patted the sides of her and they all got up to sit next to her. Jason, and Victoria didn't know who Trevor or Grover was, but they shoke hands.

*In just one day, I make four friends, and stop a bullying problem, wow I can't believe I survived-*

The doors from the gym bursted open revealing the meanest, nastest, cruelest, drama queens who were the Eevee sisters. As soon as they spotted Sapphire they stuck their tongues out and walked at the end of the benches. *...ok...* Sapphire rolled her eyes.

Trevor and Grover were intoducing their selves to Jason and Victoria. The four seemed to be getting along pretty well. More students started coming in seating near Sapphire, since she suddenly became popular. The Eevee sisters were getting jealous.

Their coach appeared, it was a male Tyranitar with a whistle around his neck, along with a gold locket. He also had a black baseball cap, saying *Go Zappers*. He stomped his big feet, hands behind back, chin up. The Rock/Dark Type eyed his students left to right until he saw Sapphire, he chuckled.

"So this is our new student that I've been hearing, I expect great effort from you Mrs..."  
"Sapphire" She said quickly.

"Well I just want you to know that if you want to survive in this period, your gonna have to rely on just more than brain power" The Eevee sisters laughed at the joke.

"Yes Mr..."

"Johnson, now enough with the introductions lets get to the training, Aaron tell me an offensive combination" pointed at a Buizel, who was caught off guard.

"Uh-"

"Wrong answer, Roy!" He then pointed at a Rhydon.

"A Flamethower and Rock Blast-"

"Please demonstrate" The Rhydon got up from the bench, which would have snapped if he hadn't gotten off. The Ground/Rock Type got up looking nervous, he got up onto the battleground staring at a bedrock wall for training, he took a quick look at his coach, then back at the wall.

The big guy gulped and his belly started rumbling, his jaws opened up showing the guys uvula dangling. Finally he punched his stomach releasing a barrage of molten magma, it was like thick blobs of pyro rounds. When he was done, the Rhydon belched making a black smoke.

"Excellent work Roy, now does anyone want to show a defensive tactic or do I need to start picking names..." The offer hanged in the air, and Teresa raised her hand.

"Come on up here"

The Leafeon got up, she looked at the new girl and pushed her hair back turning all the males on, besides Johnson, Trevor, or Jason, but Grover could feel his member rising through his pants.

The girl cracked her knuckles, and started stretching making them aroused even more, she grinned and started lifting her leg up grinning, as the boys wanted to take a peek at her womanhood from her mini skirt.

"Teresa is it, are you gonna present to us or do I have to give you after school detention" He slowly reached for his clip board which was on the bench. She gave pouddy face then slammed her foot on the floor. Immediately a wall of toxic thorns grew from the battleGROUND (All around it is all floor), they dripped with purple liquids ready to poison a living thing.

"Well done Teresa, BUT next time don't keep us waiting" He said horasely. The Leafeon walked away arm crossed against her chest, the boys drooled. The thorns went back into the ground.

"Ok, I think we're ready for another battle, everyone look upon the big screen!" looked at the back wall. A giant flat screen came through the wall, and the students looked at it. Four cards on the screen face down, they scattered around for a while, until they stopped, two on each side.

They flipped over revealing Jason and a Pachirisu on one side, then Flannery and Sophie. The Fire and Ice Type looked at Jason with sly grins. The Fighting/Steel Type gave them a cold look, and they looked away with fear.

*Thats what I thought* He...thought.

Suddenly while Johnson's back was turned Jade threw a Shadow Ball at the coach, he felt a slight push and turned around.

"It was Sapphire, I saw her!" Samantha stabbed a finger at the innocent Gardevoir, who gave a shocked look.

"I didn't do it, yous four saw right!" She asked her bystander friends they nodded. The Tyranitar looked from the Dark Type to the Psychic/Fairy Type.

"Sapphire...I believe you, but I do want you to get on the field and show me your strength, Pach your out" And with that said, the sisters laughed and giggled.

"No...I can't-"

"You CAN, I'll be right beside you" Jason said patting her on the shoulder smiling, she made a weak smile back.

They walked to the arena where the Fire and Ice Type sisters awaited them. Jason got into a battle stance, where he swift his right foot back and little bit closer to his left. His left and right fist down to his torsos, eyes closed. Sapphire just held onto her mind for power. The two opponents just rolled their eyes.

"Alright you two are gonna be Team Blue-" Coach Johnson said to Sapphire and Jason. "-yous two are team red-"

"Can it be Team Beauties" Sophie asked with a sad face.

He ignored her and said. "Who ever wins get three free homework passes, now BEGIN!"

The Gardevoir picked the two up with her mind, but the Flareon shot an ember at her in the nick of time. She released the force, just to dodge the attack. Jason stood there concentrating on something. Sapphire just stared at him wondering what he was doing.

Sophie flung her diamond ears back and forth at Sapphire, shooting out a rain of ice spears. Sapphire made a blue barrier making the spears ping off one by one.

*Come on Jason* She was getting agitated.

The Flareon and Glaceon combined their two elements making a field of water first, then smoke. Sapphire kept the field up just to be safe, then came to Jasons side.

"Whats wrong with-"

He slightly shoved her, and she got pissed off.

"Come on Jason we're gonna lose if-"

The shield broke and the smoke consumed the clean air around them, a black figure approached from behind her ready to pounce.

It was Flannery and once she leapted something knocked her jaw out the left. Jason retreived his palm and delivered another blow to the Fire Types chest, almost touching her private part. Flannery was sent back into the smoke whimpering.

"Nice one" Sapphire said suprised at how his reflexes were so quick.

He nodded, then got back into his position meditating of some sort. Sapphire decided to keep close to him.

Sophie blew a icey wind making the smoke around them, turning into thin walls of ice, cold chills ran down the twos spines. Sapphire shivered.

*No matter* The Psychic/Fairy Type threw a negative charged sphere shattering the ice into small shards, once she did a Fire Spin came striking her on the shoulder.

*Man that hurts* The new girl got up enduring the burns. Jason was stilll in his position.

*Do you see them* She reached into his mind.

*On your...above?* The Lucario shoved Sapphire to the side taking a wave of both fire and ice, the intense flames charred his arms as he tried blocking the attack from further damage. The ice shards were no problem. Both Flannery and Sophie were in the air for a moment, then landed in front of them grinning.

"Its over now sweety, you should have joined our little group and then we would have forfeited for you poor Sapphire" Flannery said acting sorry for her.

"You can't win"

She got up backing away slowly, she bumped into Jason, who was coughing and croaking like a frog. The Gardevoir stopped and closed her eyes. The sisters proceeded.

"Yes I...CAN!" She raised her arms in the air sending a blue wave of psychic energy pushing the ice walls, and the girls away, Jason layed flat on floor avoiding the force.

The Gardevoir stopped to see what she down, ice shards were thrown everywhere, the students thats were sitting on the bench were frightened by her power. Coach Johnson seemed impressed.

"Get up Sophie, we have to neutralize this bitch" Flannery got up and her whole body lit, she was now a pyromaniac, along with a bristling ice armored Glaceon by her side, the two charged.

Sapphire picked Jason up and flew up avoiding the two.

*I have to have them hit each other, in order to end this-*

Flannery spewed a jet of blue hot flames from her mouth, almost striking the Gardevoirs right arm. Sophie charged a baby blue colored sphere in her mouth, then shot a ice beam that zig zagged towards her.

It was true, Sapphires legs were frozen blocks now, the Psychic/Fairy Type decended landing the ground shattering the ice. She squeezed Jason tight protecting her friend.

*Come on wake up* She had a tear running down her face, but no more, the sisters saw this and started laughing.

"Don't worry this won't take long" The two walked towards the helpless Gardevoir smiling.

"Sure...as hell...isn't" Jason muttered by Sapphires ears. He got up eyes glowing dark blue, his two palms now had blue aura spheres. This suprised Flannery and Sophie. He grinned then combined the two spheres making an even bigger one.

*So thats what he's been doing, conserving his inner energy, smart* Sapphire couldn't help, but start laughing. He turned to her.

"Care to help me with this" The Lucario asked flinching from earliers ambush.

"I would be delighted" She placed her two hands on his and the aura grew larger, becoming red now. Flannery and Sophie couldn't move, it was like their feet were nailed to the ground.

Finally the two executed the attack, a thick beam of pure red energy sprang forward sweeping across the field, blasting everything that dared interfer with it. Flannery and Sophie tried sprinting away, but it was just to quick.

They were pinned to the ground unable to move, while the Fighting/Steel and Psychic/Fairy Type concentrated on keeping it up.

The Flareon and Glaceon stopped squirming admitting defeat, that was when Jason and Sapphire stopped, they looked at each with tired faces.

"We did it Sapphire...what did I tell you we-"

She caught him off guard hugging Jason with joy, he slowly put his arms on her back blushing. "You were right, I should have never been so negative" Sapphire let go to see a group of students watching them jaws dropped.

"T-They just-"

"They did...they two of the Eevee Sisters" A Sandslash said.

"Alright yous two, here are your homework passes" The Tyranitar walked over throwing six slips of paper. Jason grabbed them fast like a Arbok, dividing them, so that Sapphire got three and Jason got three.

The two went back to their seats getting high fives from other people.

"That was an excellent performance you two put on for us, anyways CLASS DISMISSED!"  
Flannery and Sophie were still on the floor passed out, their other sisters came to their aid growling at Sapphire and Jason as the two walked out.

"That was amazing back there Sapphire, you really kicked their asses" Grover said quincing at how he complimented her. She blushed.

"Well I wouldn't say I kicked their asses, but it was just...luck, yea, Jason did most of the work, thanks for taking the ambush for me" She told him, he swiped a paw at her like "Oh please".

"I would have been knocked put for sure, if you didn't keep those shields up or carry me while I conserved my strength, we can't win without each other" He winked at her.

"Well I would have wrapped them with my tongue and slam them around, it would be to easy" Trevor said slapping his long and saliva tongue around, everyone at his humor.

"That was impressive Jason, you really showed those sluts" Victoria said cuddling up to him, he allowed it, they weren't boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Like I said, its like me and Sapphire we're yin and yang, cake and ice cream-" That made everyone hungrey.

"Alright we should all disassemble, see ya Grover" she hugged him and he left with a red face. "See yea Trevor" Saphhire rubbed the little guys head, and he ran off smiling. "See you later Vic" Sapphire hugged the Zoroark like she was her sister. "I'll see you tomorrow thanks for defending us, bye Jason" Victoria hugged him left blushing.

The two were now alone, quiet, other students passed by.

"Ahem so, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow right" He said looking at the clock.

"Right" She ran her finger on the backpacks strapps.

"Then I get going" The Lucario walked away to go to his alleys as a street rat. Sapphire felt bad for him that he didn't have a warm home.

As soon as he walked out the school doors, she chased after him.

"Hey wait up!" Jason stopped at the school steps to wait for her. She caught up inhaling and exhaling.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Let me drive you to where ever you wanna go" She smiled.

"Theres no place to go, actually theres not alot of things for me to do-"

"Just get in the car with me" She grabbed his forearm dragging him, people were glaring at them wondering if they were gonna do it or not.

*Oh please* She thought.

They approached her dads sports car, where other people were taking pics with it. Once they saw Sapphire get in, they thought could this girl get anymore cooler...yes.

Jason got in gently, once he sat down on the comfortable seat, he let his body sink in, letting it flow. Sapphire giggled at how he was enjoying the luxury. He was used to sleeping on flat hard cardboard, but this...heaven.

"You know I can't get to used to this kind of comfort" He chuckled as he said it. People were looking at how Jason got in with a hot chick, and a sweet hotrod, this guy was pure badass. The two say the Eevee sisters in a fancy jeep, jaws hanging when they saw Sapphire through the car window.

"How did she-"

*VROOM* The car reveed up and drove off like a speed demon, Jason held onto the car door as the rush of wind blew his hair back. Sapphire laughed at how his face looked.

"Could you go a little slower, I'm not used to this!" He had a terrified face of horror.

"Sure" She slowed down, and was on the road, there was hardly any traffic.

"So where ARE we going" He asked looking at the neon colored buttons that amussed him, taunting him.

"Mmm, how about some cake and ice cream" She drive to a bakery, then to a ice cream shop. Jason looked his cookies and cream, hot fudge wafflebowl, rainbow sprinkled, carmel fountain, apple cinnamon crisp cake, topping it off with some cool whip and a cherry on top. (YOUR MOVE, type in review:)

"Am I really getting spoiled like this?" He jabbed his spoon in, taking a mouthful of his creation, glad that he had taste buds. Sapphire just had a blueberry muffin.

"Yes you are"

They drove for a while going to different places, she bought sets of clothes for him, but he said that he couldn't take them all, since he didn't have a place to put them.

"Well see" Was all she said.

Finally they stopped at her house.

"Uh...what are we doing here?" He asked puzzled.

"Just come one" She left the shopping bags in the car, and walked out to her mansion, Jason wasn't liking this. When they got in security was everywhere like her dad said.

"Your not turning me in are-"

"Just take a seat" She told him looking at him, through his eyes. He nodded sitting on one of the blue couches.

"Dad!" She called out, sounds if foot steps echoed from upstairs.

"Honey, your home how was school today" He came down hugging her, then looked over his daughters shoulder to see the Lucario waving. He smiled and walked towards him.

"I know that look Jason...you enjoyed the ride didn't you" He was talking about the sports car, and Jason blushed.

"Would you like something to-"

"Oh he ate already, um...dad could I...talk to you in the kitchen..." Sapphire slowly walked through the left hallway, with her father following, wondering what it was about.

Jason could hear them, but not make out what they were talking about. An hour passed by, until the two finally made their return. There was a moment of silence.

"Was this conversation about...me?" He asked pointing at himself.

"Yes it was, and...we want to let you know that we're always here for you. I know its hard to be living on the streets, but don't you think someone would want to take you into their home, and give you a roof over your head" Alexander told him, he slowly nodded.

"Well..we were...I was wondering if...you...could-"

Jason got up wrapping his arms around her, she returned the favor with a hug back. "You two are too kind, as much as I would love to accept the offer, I can't, this is too much for me, I don't deserve this" He bowed then walked towards the door, two Shiftrys blocked the door way.

"If you don't accept our offer, we'll have to turn you in" Alexander said giving him a sly grin. The Lucario smiled.

"You got me there...will you please show me to my room" He smiled, glad to find a group of people whelling to take him.

Authors Note: Hello again everyone, reminder don't worry I will update for both stories, Sapphire and The Path to Destiny. I will finish what I started don't worry for those that worry that I don't update sooner, and may Arecus bless your hearts.


End file.
